happy_land_confidentialfandomcom-20200213-history
Harucino
LEGENDS Harucino A.K.A. The Monster. Harucino is a Space Monster created by a natural disaster on January 1, year 0, that has the ability to do anything he wants… ' ' On January 1, year 1, he was created. Then, he created his own planets, Zhara and EgZaviar, which took eleven days to form. In their early years, he helped them evolve, and pass earth, technology wise. ' ' As a gift from him, as he would not help EgZaviar evolve much any longer, he gave them a city called the Underworld. ' ' In 1419, just when the Beak Clan war started, he gave the chickens on Earth the power of flight, and taught them Aurebesh, after taking a peek in the past, in a galaxy far, far away. After some defected, he banished the ones that knew they were evil, but since they all thought they were doing right, he made all chickens loose the power of flight, and forget Aurebesh, leading him to be more firm, and possibly cruel with his inferiors. ' ' When the Beak Clan war was taking too long, he realised that he liked long wars, but not if they were too long, causing him to do who knows what to them, causing them to vanish from known existence. Nobody knows what happened to the Beak Clan, ever since. ' ' Shortly after, well at least in Harucino’s perspective, he gave the name Illuminati to Willy Barshotte, so that when he joined the group, he could give them the name. Harucino found this from Earth, years later. Another thing he took from Earth to give to Willy was what pirates were, so that he could introduce it to EgZaviar. Arratak Shrilo later mentionned Harucino in a speech he gave to the Illuminati. ' ' Harucino also created two heavens: One, with the people he was involved with, where right after you died, you could do anything, but inflict harm or change other already living beings, and one, with every other being, where the beings from Earth, and other areas do not remember later on heaven, but them in heaven remember them on Earth, or other areas. ' ' In the 20th century, he created a place called Campipi, where he wanted to see his full power shown. He wanted half of it to be destroyed by the other half, Campcaca. This only started later, but the parents of Grant Peter Stark found out how to make a Bumbalo: a being that would go on to save Campipi, and even out the war. So, he created someone that eventually came to call himself Black Hole, to exterminate them. Nobody knows what happened to them, but eventually, he got superpowers, and became the arch-nemisis of their son, Grant Peter Stark A.K.A. Stronghold. With the help of the army, they stood up to him, but Harucino provided him with the tools to make a device that could not age him (which exploded, only making him, Stronghold and others only age after from 2014 to 2027, depending how close they were to the blast), and a squad of superpowered individuals at his disposal. The fights continued, into the 21st century. ' ' In 2006, he created 1 000 000 people, to overcrowd the Earth. These people were lead by the villanous Maco Rima to kill a group who wants to save the Earth from overpopulation (They call themselves Happy Land). However, Happy Land members, such as Beth Con were still included in his heaven, tipping off Happy Land about him. Happy Land leader Ben Smith (and his uncle, Alex Con of Beth Con) saw him create the million, through a dark energy machine, that helps you see the opposite of what’s really there, because Harucino tried to trick the stargazers, that night. Later, he tried to control Ben Smith, but did not like the idea of him botting himself, in order to not be controlled, so gave up. ' ' Meanwhile, the Campipi/Campcaca war became serious, from 2006, on. In 2014, he saw individuals that were going to end up in the same place as Stronghold soon, possibly rallying behind him. So, he created someone named Adam Ukovic A.K.A. The Baron, to kill that S.H.I.E.L.D. team, or possibly turn them into Hydra agents, such as Sunil Bakshi, whom he talked with, therefore making them enemies of Stronghold. ' ' He also created a supervillan named Count Barrel to aid Black Hole in killing Stronghold, as he wanted to finish either Stronghold, or the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before they met each other. ' ' Later, he created a being called the Creator, with similar powers like him, but for him to do small things. ' ' Personality and Traits: -Respects life and Happyness, but is also selfish in his own ways -Does not like to finish his ennemies off right away, because he knows that they cannot defeat him, and he likes the game they are playing ' ' Appearances: -Happy Land Classics: Origin Stories -Happy Land Digital: Zhara and EgZaviar earliest history book -Why Chickens can’t fly -Pirates of EgZaviar Episode 2: Etres Nouveaux -Pirates of EgZaviar Episode 26 (Season 2, Episode 4): Remembering the Start -Pirates of EgZaviar Epiaode 28: (Season 2, Episode 6): A Fractured Wrist -POE UNDERWORLD SEASON 1 (4 Episodes): -GIVING A DEPARTURE GIFT -TRUST THE MONSTER -A CAGED UP CITY -MEET OUR CITY -EL QUASIMOTO (Mentionned) POE UNDERWORLD SEASON 2: -NITREBEDDED (Mentionned) -Stronghold #4: Life and Lift (Mentionned) -Happy Land: Mascot Assasins Original Trilogy Story 2: The Happy Games (Mentionned) -Clown Pipina: Flower Book: La Derniere Battaile -Clown Pipina: Season 56, Episode 3: Takeover (Monster and Leader) Clown Pipina: Season 56, Episode 4: Creation of the Creator -Happy Land: CON: Finding Chad (Mentionned) -Mick’s S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Baron (Mentionned) -S.H.I.E.L.D. With Mick: Getting to Campipi (Mentionned) -Clown Pipina Season 49, Episode 15: Notes of Origin (Mentionned) -Happy Land Easter Special 2015 W.A.N.T. Beginning (Mentionned) -Stronghold #5: Count Barrel -Happy Land CON: Nora ' ' -Twenty five appearances... ' ' Relationships: ' ' Allies: ' ' Suboordinates: Enemies: -The Creator -Mick’s Team: -Black Hole -Campipi -The Baron -Clown Pipina -The God of Evil -Stronghold -Clown Cacana -Ben Smith -Arratak Shrilo -Count Barrel Other: -Alex Con -Sunil Bakshi (of MCU continuity) -Happy Land (organization) ' ' -Nora Con (houser) -Arcindi t -Willy Barshotte Category:Legends Category:Pages